darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Acrobat
Acrobat Level 1 - Novice Practical Use: Lithe Category: P Limitation: U Description: Escape semi-flexible restraints (Requires five minutes of RP/Struggling). May safely walk a wide beam or fallen tree limb (4" minimum of width). Standing jump of 5'. Special Use: Deflect Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: Deflect a blow by knocking away someone's attack, making them miss it's mark. Deflect allows you to call the Tagline: Deflect, on an attack made on someone or yourself within ten feet of you, negating the attack. Level 2- Apprentice Practical Use: Coordinated Movement Category: P Limitation: U Description: Escape rigid restraints as above, safely walk a narrow railing, branch or rope (Minimum of 2" width), or jump a ten foot gap from a small run. Special Use: Surefooted Category: P Limitation: TDL Description: You may recover from a single misstep without penalty. This may be used to avoid falling off a narrow area, a missed jump for a jumping stone, or similar situation. It may also be used to avoid traps situation in the floor, such as pressure plates, pit traps, or snare traps. Level 3- Journeyman Practical Use: Escape Artist Category: P Limitation: U Description: May be used to escape built in restraints such as stocks, straight jackets and the like, safely walk a tightrope or wire. (Minimum of 1" in width.) Special Use: Monkey Leap Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You may leap into a tree and conceal yourself within it's branches. Any movement or sound breaks this concealment allowing others to attack you with magic or ranged weaponry. Others can upon seeing you jump up after with this ability as well at which point normal weaponry may be used. Large items may not be carried along with you as at least one hand must remain on the tree over your head to simulate that you are holding on. Level 4- Master Practical Use: Uncageable Category: P Limitation: U Description: May be used to escape a restraining cell such as prison, cage, or other such structure with one hour of planning. May walk across surfaces less than one inch in width, and also leap ten feet from a standstill. Special Use: Floor Show Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: Your training has moved to a level where you may dodge, flip and roll with such grace that nothing seems to hit you. For a limited amount of time (Minutes= to TSL), you may call a dodge against any attack or trap missing the Tagline: True Strike. You must remain in constant movement at a steady walk or jog and have your hands empty. After stopping you must take at least one minute to regain your breath. Level 5 - Grand Master Practical Use: Unbound Category: P Limitation: U Description: You are essentially immune to all effects which would restrain movement (Bind/ Entangle/etc). All bindings you allow to be put on you you may escape within three seconds of concentration, further you may jump up to twenty feet with a short running start. Special Use: Flurry of Movement Category: P Limitation: OPE Description: Through use of dazzling techniques of movement and grace you are immune to any force that would seek to stop you. For one minute you may call no effect to any effect abilities used against you. During this time you may attack others, pick up items or do as you wish for the entire time. After one minute of time you must then collapse for one minute due to exhaustion. Category:Skills Category:Athlete's Guild